Jesse Anderson (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Jesse Anderson is a playable Legendary Duelist who appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Jesse Anderson, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Prior to June 25, 2018, he was exclusive to the special event Awaken! Rainbow Dragon!, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. White Gate Keys are normally required to Duel Jesse Anderson at the Gate. During the special event, Crystal Fruits are required instead. Description Biography Gallery Profile-DULI-JesseAnderson.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-JesseAnderson.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-JesseAnderson.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-JesseAnderson.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-JesseAnderson.png | Defeat Profile-DULI-JesseAndersonYubel.png | Profile (Yubel-possessed) CutIn-DULI-JesseAndersonYubel.png | Cut-In (Yubel-possessed) Summoning-DULI-JesseAndersonYubel.png | Summoning pose (Yubel-possessed) Defeat-DULI-JesseAndersonYubel.png | Defeat (Yubel-possessed) Icon-DULI-AwakenRainbowDragon.png | Event icon Unlock Missions Decks Character Roaming Duelist Level 30 Level 40 Awaken! Rainbow Dragon! Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Level 50 Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Neos Cup Skill: "Decisive Crystal Beasts" (Can be used after Jesse's Life Points are at 2000 or below. Special Summon as many Crystal Beast monsters from the Spell/Trap zone and Graveyard.) Blue-Eyes Cup Skill: Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Jesse Anderson reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Jesse Anderson, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Jaden Yuki *When starting a Duel with Jaden Yuki, Jesse announces "Hey Jay! This Duel's gonna be a regular hoot!" **When he wins the Duel, Jesse says “Don’t worry. Winning isn’t everything, it’s more important to have fun!” ;Zane Truesdale *When starting a Duel with Zane Truesdale, Jesse announces "Hey! You're Zane, master of the Cyber Legacy!" followed by "Let’s check out how tough your skills are!" ;Yubel *When starting a Duel with Yubel, Jesse announces "I won’t let you take over my body again!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Jesse Summons "Rainbow Dragon", a cut-in frame of Jesse briefly appears, and he announces "When I gather all 7 Crystal Beasts, the greatest light in history resurrects!" followed by "Meet the all powerful Rainbow Dragon!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Rainbow Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Rainbow Dragon" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Rainbow Dragon attack!" followed by "Rainbow Refraction!" **When Jesse activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Rainbow Dragon's effect!" *When Jesse Summons "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth", a cut-in frame of Jesse's face briefly appears, and he announces "Let's do this pal! Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Amber Mammoth, squish 'em!" followed by "Amber Stomp!" **When Jesse activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth's effect activates!" (spoken as "Amber Mammoth's effect activates!") *When Jesse Summons "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat", a cut-in frame of Jesse's face briefly appears, and he announces "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat is on the prowl!" **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Amethyst Cat!" followed by "Amethyst Power Pounce!" *When Jesse Summons "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle", a cut-in frame of Jesse's face briefly appears, and he announces "Fly, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!" **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Take 'em down, Cobalt Eagle!" followed by "Cobalt Wing!" **When Jesse activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle's effect!" (spoken as "I activate Cobalt Eagle's effect!") *When Jesse Summons "Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise", a cut-in frame of Jesse's face briefly appears, and he announces "Here comes Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, nice and slow!" **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Emerald Tortoise, attack!" followed by "Emerald Cutter!" **When Jesse activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise's effect!" (spoken as "I activate Emerald Tortoise's effect!") *When Jesse Summons "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle", a cut-in frame of Jesse's face briefly appears, and he announces "This here's my pal, Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!" **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ruby Carbuncle, it's your time to shine!" followed by "Ruby Sonic!" **When Jesse activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle's effect activates!" (spoken as "Ruby Carbuncle's effect activates!") *When Jesse Summons "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus", a cut-in frame of Jesse's face briefly appears, and he announces "Meet my favorite steed!" followed by "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Sapphire Pegasus! Whirl up a storm!" followed by "Sapphire Tornado!" **When Jesse activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus's effect activates!" (spoken as "Sapphire Pegasus's effect activates!") *When Jesse Summons "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger", a cut-in frame of Jesse's face briefly appears, and he announces "Say howdy to my Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Sink your fangs into 'em, Topaz Tiger!" followed by "Topaz Incisor Shred!" *When Jesse Summons "Rainbow Dark Dragon", a cut-I’m frame of Jesse's face briefly appears, and he announces "I can Special Summon this by banishing 7 Dark Monsters from my Graveyard!" followed by "Rainbow Dark Dragon!" **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Rainbow Dark Dragon, blow 'em away!" followed by "Dark Rainbow Refraction!" **When Jesse activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Rainbow Dark Dragon's effect!" *When Jesse Summons "The Tripper Mercury", a cut-in frame of Jesse's face briefly appears, and he announces "The Tripper Mercury has arrived!" **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "The Tripper Mercury! Attack!" followed by "Temperature Change!" **When Jesse activates the effect of that monster, he announces "The Tripper Mercury's effect activates!" *When Jesse Summons "Grave Squirmer", he announces "Grave Squirmer's here!" **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Grave Squirmer! Strangling Claw!" **When Jesse activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Grave Squirmer, activate your effect!" *When Jesse Summons "Phantom Skyblaster", he announces "I know I can count on ya, Phantom Skyblaster!" **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Phantom Skyblaster, fire!" followed by "Vision Blast!" **When Jesse activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Phantom Skyblaster, activate your effect!" ;Spells/Traps *When Jesse activates "Counter Gem", he announces "I activate my Trap! Counter Gem!" *When Jesse activates "Crystal Beacon", he announces "I activate my Spell! Crystal Beacon!" *When Jesse activates "Crystal Blessing", he announces "I activate my Spell! Crystal Blessing!" *When Jesse activates "Crystal Conclave", he announces "My Continuous Trap activates! Crystal Gathering!" *When Jesse activates "Crystal Pair", he announces "I activate my Trap! Crystal Pair!" *When Jesse activates "Crystal Promise", he announces "I activate my Spell! Crystal Promise!" *When Jesse activates "Crystal Raigeki", he announces "I activate my Trap! Crystal Raigeki!" *When Jesse activates "Crystal Release" or its effect, he announces "I play my Equip Spell! Crystal Release!" *When Jesse activates "Crystal Tree", he announces "I activate my Continuous Spell! Crystal Tree!" *When Jesse activates "Rainbow Gravity", he announces "I activate my Trap! Rainbow Gravity!" *When Jesse activates "Rainbow Life", he announces "I activate my Trap! Rainbow Life!" *When Jesse activates "Rainbow Path", he announces "I activate my Trap! Rainbow Path!" *When Jesse activates "Rare Value", he announces "I activate my Spell! Rare Value!" *When Jesse activates "Triggered Summon", he announces "I activate my Trap! Triggered Summon!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Jesse Summons "Crystal Keeper", he announces "I play this, Crystal Keeper!" (spoken as "I play this, Crystal Guardian!") **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Crystal Keeper!" (spoken as "Attack, Crystal Guardian!") **When Jesse activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Crystal Keeper's effect!" (spoken as "I activate Crystal Guardian's effect!") **When Jesse activates the pendulum effect of that monster, he announces "Crystal Keeper's Pendulum effect activates!" (spoken as "Crystal Guardian's Pendulum effect activates!") *When Jesse Summons "Crystal Master", he announces "Let's go, Crystal Master!" **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Crystal Master!" **When Jesse activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Crystal Master's effect!" **When Jesse activates the pendulum effect of that monster, he announces "Crystal Master's Pendulum effect activates!" *When Jesse Summons "Grinder Golem", he announces "I call out, Grinder Golem!" **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Grinder Golem!" *When Jesse Summons "Malefic Rainbow Dragon", he announces "I banish Rainbow Dragon to Special Summon!" followed by "Appear, Malefic Rainbow Dragon!" **Most of the time when Jesse declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Malefic Rainbow Dragon attack!" followed by "Rainbow Refraction!" ;Spells/Traps *When Jesse activates "Advanced Dark", he announces "I play my Field Spell, Advanced Dark!" *When Jesse activates "Amber Crystal Circle", he announces "I activate my Trap! Amber Crystal Circle!" *When Jesse activates "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins", he announces "I play my Field Spell, Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins!" *When Jesse activates "Crystal Abundance", he announces "I activate my Spell! Crystal Abundance!" *When Jesse activates "Crystal Flash", he announces "Here's my Quick-Play Spell! Crystal Flash!" *When Jesse activates "Crystal Fortress", he announces "I activate my Trap! Crystal Fortress!" *When Jesse activates "E Force", he announces "Here's my Quick-Play Spell! E Force!" *When Jesse activates "G Force", he announces "I activate my Trap! G Force!" *When Jesse activates "GEM Burst", he announces "I activate my Spell! GEM Burst!" *When Jesse activates "Golden Rule" or its effect, he announces "I play my Equip Spell! Golden Rule!" *When Jesse activates "Hand Destruction", he announces "Here's my Quick-Play Spell! Hand Destruction!" *When Jesse activates "Last Resort", he announces "I activate my Trap! Last Resort!" *When Jesse activates "M Force", he announces "Here's my Quick-Play Spell! M Force!" *When Jesse activates "Rainbow Blessing", he announces "I activate my Spell! Rainbow Blessing!" *When Jesse activates "Rainbow Refraction", he announces "Here's my Quick-Play Spell! Rainbow Refraction!" *When Jesse activates "The One to be Protected", he announces "I activate my Trap! The Protected!" Trivia *Interestingly, whenever Jesse Summons any of the Crystal Beasts, a cut-in frame of his face always appears. *Oddly enough, Jesse has dialogue for both "Malefic Rainbow Dragon", which was stolen by Paradox, and the cards that were used when Jesse was possessed by Yubel: "Advanced Dark", "Grave Squirmer", "Grinder Golem", "Hand Destruction", "Phantom Skyblaster", and "Rainbow Dark Dragon". *Jesse has voice lines for "Crystal Fountain" and "Take Flight". However, "Crystal Fountain" can't be found, whereas "Take Flight" is an anime-exclusive card. *When Jesse wins a Duel against Jaden Yuki or Jaden/Yubel, he says "Your HEROES are awesome! Can I get their autograph?" *Yugi Muto, Bandit Keith, The Paradox Brothers, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden/Yubel, Yusei Fudo, and Luna are the characters with the most cards that feature a cut-in frame of their face(s). *Espa Roba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton, Jaden/Yubel, the Signers (Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo, and Luna), Tetsu Trudge, and Kalin Kessler are the characters who possess a Skill that allows them to begin a Duel with copies of specific monster cards added to their Main Deck and/or Extra Deck. *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana